


Lily and Her Coffee

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Adventures of Raily [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, I love my adorable cupcakes, Ray x Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Never get between Lily Stein and her morning coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I utterly adore Lily Stein, and I’ve come up with a lot of headcanons about her (and the beauiful cavity-inducing ship that is Ray x Lily) with both @spasticchipmunkhuman and @misscrazyfangirl321. And I felt I needed to write one of them.

The second time that Lily Stein came aboard the Waverider, it was as an official member of the team. Her father and Jax had gone missing after a confrontation with the latest foes of the Legends, and she had been determined to help find them. Despite not being on the front lines, Lily was still a vital part of the team, and practically a Legend. The team considered her one of their own now.

An unexpected occurrence had been the development of a relationship between Ray and Lily. The two had gotten along well during the first time she had been aboard the ship. With the second time around, they spent more time together and bonded more. Somewhere along the way, they developed feelings for each other. The two were sweet together, and disgustingly adorable in the eyes of the rest of the team.

Some betting might have also been occurring for how Martin would react upon finding out about his daughter and Ray.

As sweet as Lily could be, she was not fun to be around in the morning until she had her coffee. Ray was the only person who was aware of how grumpy she was until she got her hands on a cup of it. But as soon as it was in her system, she was perky and ready to take on the day.

Other members of the team found out about pre-coffee Lily when the food replicator went on the fritz one week. Ray and Lily had been working on repairing it, but coffee had been one of the things that wasn’t coming out. The team had gotten a kettle and coffeepot during a pit stop in 2018 to make due for the meantime as a back up. Even so, half of the team had to wait for more coffee to brew depending on who got to it first.

One morning, Lily stumbled into the kitchen later than normal, looking as if she was still half asleep. Ray followed shortly after her, not looking much better. Sara, Amaya, and Mick were already in there getting their own food. Lily was making a beeline for the coffeepot, where Mick was emptied the last of the current brew into his cup. 

“Gotta wait for the next round,” he told her, setting the pot down.

Lily glared darkly at him. For someone who was usually sweet and happy, she could pull out a serious death glare. It was actually pretty threatening.

“I’m not giving it up,” Mick said.

The scientist growled at him. Sara’s eyes widened. Despite her teacup patterned pajamas, Lily Stein looked scary.

To everyone’s surprise, Mick passed her the cup and took a step back. “If you really want it.”

Lily accepted the cup and took a long drink from it. She sighed in contentment, looking much more like her normal bubbly self.

“Thanks, Mick,” she smiled as she made her way over the replicator to try and get out a breakfast.

Mick stared before turning to Ray. “She always like that in the morning?”

“You don’t get between Lily and her coffee,” Ray replied as he prepped the coffeemaker to make another pot for them. “Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ray and Lily might be slipping into my Captain Canary and Foxfire fics later. They're just adorable.


End file.
